


How do I feel for you?

by AthenaRave



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Relationship Development, a/o/b dynamics, background for changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaRave/pseuds/AthenaRave
Summary: When you change into another dynamic, it's not a natural feeling to fall into the role. You aren't socialized into doing what you are now 'supposed' to do. So whats Harley to do when all she has is Omega Stereotypes and a bad relationship nailed to the wall?





	How do I feel for you?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is unusual. It just kinda got stuck in my brain one day when I was thinking about the A/B/O dynamic in the sense of the DC universe. Nothing is explicit in this plot, just a little dark talking about Harley's past experience with the Joker.

Being an Omega was not something Harley thought about being back when she was at college. She was a Beta with a quick sense of humor and a love for gymnastics and psychology. Changing dynamics wasn't common by any standard, and when she had read about instances in medical journals the circumstances were horrific to say the least. But..then she decided to try to fix the Joker. She walked in naive, thinking words and wit could cure the jesters sick mind. Weeks past though and she noticed small changes in her own behavior that sent her scatterbrained, making up her own excuses as to why the Joker was fine. Because if he was, she was. 

The pain though happened when she helped him escape. When she watched guards die at the masked goons hands without a blink of an eye. When she screamed under a bridge at a ghost white face that held a gun right to her face and all she felt was relived. He brought her to that tank of acid, and her heart almost burst from her chest at the serious of questions that he carefully shot her way.

"Would you die for me, Harley dear?"

"Of course"

A pause, then a amused huff as he brushed her hair out of her face with something calculating in his smile. 

"Too easy. Would you live for me?" 

"Yes."

Then, the fall, the twist in her ribs and her scream muffled through the acid, and blackness. When she came to, she knew something was wrong. Harley could smell the acid in the air to a degree that seemed unhealthy. The Iron from the container she was sitting in stank of rust and blood, and then a thud hit the container. Joker walker in, and she could only smell something faint on him, but she never could before. It was like he walked through the fair for a moment, just a moment to catch a scent. He was a Beta after all, but as he craned her neck back into a pose that made her want to buck away, what he did next was clear.

"Time to start then, Harley dear." Before teeth sank into her neck and she blacked out at the pure sensation of pain.

 

\--------One year after Jokers Passing

"Harley what do you mean?" Floyd asked confused, staring at the display in his room with a raised eyebrow. He had only told Harley this morning he was going to not be able to come to their date this week because he was going to start his Rut. He never wanted to pressure her into something that was so intimate, especially with Zoe connected into all this as well. But..Harley was planted in his bed in knee high stockings and a smile that carved out sin. Talking about ownership and knotting. She batted her eyes innocently at him too, like this was normal for omegas to do when they weren't well..in porn. And her usual sweet scent of strawberries and blueberries was toned down, making him think even more that they had an issue that needed to be talked about.

"You said you were going into Rut, so I thought I could help you out." That sugared tone had him pinching his nose with a sigh before he sat next to her. Harley looked pretty confused, and Floyd wished he could kill the Joker for giving Harley the 'porn' rules for being an Omega. Even if she still defied Alphas when she wanted, or screamed and kicked whenever she pleased, she always thought people viewed her as nothing but a screw toy. That anyone who wanted close only did because she was something to tame and own and subdue. Floyd pulled her closer with a huff, kissing her shoulder with care, but no real intent.

"Harls..Baby..I don't wanna fuck or claim during Rut." Harley looked surprised at the answer. Like it wasn't a thought she had before.

"But. What? You always get completely crazy at Captain Bombefuck when he looks at me." Thinking that solved the issue of what he wanted, and they could get on with the show he guessed. Floyd just groaned onto her neck with embarrassment.

"He's an asshole, that's not my fault." Harley started carding her fingers through his hair now, and he couldn't help but relax under the treatment. Floyd never felt he deserved this kind of treatment, especially from Harley or Zoe. 

"Then tell me what I'm missing Sugar, because this room smells like an Oak forest just sprung up."Her teasing voice had him giving a light snort at the comparison. Giving her a soft smile he kissed her forehead. Her scent was starting to become more even again, and it made him feel a bit better about the situation than before. Maybe this didn't have to be a catastrophic failure after all. 

"Rut is different for every Alpha Harls, not all of us are meatheads looking for the nearest O to take to bed. " Tickling her sides and reveling in her laugh as he continued "I'm just..intimate. I want to be close, and hold you, and tell you every little thing that I love about you." Harley's blush was the cutest thing, and his own mind he practically purred at the small acceptance of his affection. "I didn't want you to know yet, or push you. But if you really want to help me, just stay right here and let me spoil you rotten. Ok?" Tugging the blue and red pigtails with little resistance, and his girl just seemed to melt at the thought. Her berry scent finally back in full, he tucked her against him, only stopped for a moment when she whispered with a question of her own.

"How...? Just Stay with you? No sex?"She sounded shocked, but content and cautiously happy. Floyd kissed her cheek reverently, nuzzling her cheek as he wrapped them in the blanket Zoe help sew for him at school. Covered in little hearts and uneven stars, he already felt Harley wrapping herself closer.

"Not unless you ask Harls, because I just wanna sure you know I love you for every second."


End file.
